LA INSTITUTRIZ DE ELIZA
by wendolyn3
Summary: Todos nos enojábamos cuando, de críos, no nos dejaban salir a jugar.


LA INSTITUTRIZ DE ELIZA

Afuera, en el jardín, el sol estaba radiante.

Era una maravillosa mañana de primavera; las flores estaban rozagantes y aves cantaban maravillosamente.

Los lebreles de la familia, jugueteaban alegremente entre ellos, y sobre la fuente del patio, Silvia la gata siamés, tomaba una fresca siesta.

A lo lejos, la suave brisa primaveral bamboleaba las copas de los árboles, haciendo que emanaran su perfume a maderas frescas.

Todo afuera estaba tan hermoso… y ella ahí dentro en ese aburrido salón, con aquella aburrida institutriz y esas aburridas planillas de caligrafía que la obligaban a hacer a diario.

Con la blanca y redonda carita apoyada en la palma de la mano, la niña miraba hacia afuera por la ventana, deseando ser un lebrel ¡o una gata siamés! Y holgazanear todo el día en la fuente, o jugar toda la tarde en el patio.

Correr afuera, montar la bicicleta, jugar con su muñeca…

-Eliza…- la voz de la maestra diciendo su nombre la sacó de su ensoñación – Eliza, termina la planilla por favor, tienes ya más de una hora en ello.

-Es difícil escribir con esta cosita puntiaguda – dijo ella, dando vueltas al instrumento de escritura entre sus dedos-

- No es una "cosita" – respondió la joven institutriz – es un canutero, o plumilla como quieras y sirve para amoldar tu mano a una caligrafía más estilizada y elegante ¿No te gustaría ser una elegante señorita de bonita letra?

- No sé… pero es pesada y me duele mi manito.

- Eres muy quejumbrosa Eliza. Termina tu planilla por favor.

- Es que está muy larga – gimoteó la niña haciendo un mohín.

-No es larga; es que tú eres muy lenta ¡el colmo de lenta! Pierdes el tiempo y haces que pierda el mío. Dime ¿lo haces a posta o simplemente eres ociosa?

La pequeña Eliza, miró a la joven con mucho coraje, entornó los ojos haciendo trompita y volvió a agarrar el canutero para seguir con su labor.

¿Podemos salir al jardín un rato? – preguntó luego de 10 o 15 minutos.

No, no podemos. Termina tu planilla y podrás salir – contestó la joven de vestido gris, mientras en una butaca más allá, ojeaba el último número de una revista de modas.

Oye ¡eso es de mi mamá! – exclamó la niña.

No se enojará si la ojeo; además, mientras no termines tu planilla de caligrafía no puedo continuar la clase contigo.

Eliza resopló sonoramente con fastidio y continuó dando forma a las letras del cuaderno.

- Me placería tocar un poco el piano – dijo después de un momento, entorchando uno de sus largos bucles rojizos.

-¿Terminaste ya tu planilla?

- Uff… ¡No! – contestó ella haciendo una mueca.

La institutriz miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, había perdido más de dos horas en aquella ligera planilla de caligrafía ¡sí que era desobligada esta niña!

Cerró la revista de un manotón y se levantó caminando a zancadas hacia Eliza.

-A ver, déjame ver cómo vas.

La mujer se encorvó sobre la mesa donde la niña trabajaba y frunció el ceño, muy enfadada.

¡Esto está horrible! – dijo la mujer - ¿Cómo crees que has perdido tanto tiempo en esto? ¡y está todo tan feo!

¡No me gusta la caligrafía! – gritó la niña - ¡Y no me gustas tú!

¡Pues qué mal, porque tienes que repetirlo y no me iré ni te dejaré salir hasta que lo hallas hecho bien!

¡Dije que no quiero! – dijo ella enfrentando a la su institutriz - ¡No quiero, no quiero y no quiero!

Eliza agarró el cuaderno de caligrafía y empezó a romperlo con furia hasta hacerlo pedazos, mientras la gobernanta estupefacta ahogaba un grito.

¡No! – exclamó la mujer tomando ambas manos de Eliza y dando un fuerte manotón en cada una de ellas ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Niña mala, eso no se hace!

Eliza ahogó un grito al ver y no creer el atrevimiento de la fastidiosa maestrita.

Atreverse a pegarle ¡a ella!

No sabía lo que había hecho.

-Lo harás de nuevo – dijo la mujer, mientras de su veliz sacaba un nuevo cuaderno de planillas y lo colocó abierto frente a la nariz de Eliza que aun se sobaba las manos enrojecidas – Aquí, repítelo. Vamos comienza.

La niña, cabizbaja y mano sobre, mano no se movió ni un ápice. La joven ni cuenta se dio, de que la niña estaba roja de coraje y temblaba, no precisamente de temor.

-Te estoy diciendo que comiences de nuevo… ¡Eliza! ¿No me escuchas? Que comiences... vamos obedéceme, agarra ese canutero y escribe ¡Que agarres ese canutero te digo!

Eliza la miró directo a los ojos que eran dos brasas de furia viva, pero por esta vez hizo caso, si dejar de mirarla, la pequeña Eliza hizo lo que le mandaban y agarró el canutero, empuñándolo fuertemente…

¿Cómo le va a la nena con la nueva institutriz? – preguntó el Sr. Leagan en el salón de té a su esposa mientras esta servía en un platillo un poco de bizcocho para su marido.

Pues, yo diría que muy bien – respondió ella con una discreta sonrisa – fíjate ¡esta ha durado ya una semana completa!

¡Qué alivio! Espero que con esta sí se lleve bien, tiene muy buenas credenciales y me la recomendaron de la mejor manera.

Parece que tiene buena técnica – dijo ella sorbiendo su taza de té – para que haya durado tanto es porque ha sabido llegar a Eliza. Yo siempre he dicho que lo único que hace falta con nuestra nena, es un poquito de paciencia, y esta chica parece que la tiene.

El caballero asintió con una ligera sonrisa de complacencia, cuando de pronto ambos se quedaron con sus tazas de té en el aire, al escuchar una melodía infantil, muy mal tocada, desde el piano del salón de estudio.

¿Ha terminado ya la clase?

No lo creo - dijo la madre mirando su reloj – aun falta poco más de media hora.

Marido y mujer se miraron fijamente durante un segundo, acto seguido la elegante dama se levanto y caminó de prisa hacia el salón del que provenía la tonada, abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

La niña muy alegre y sin cuidado alguno aporreaba el piano que casi se quejaba del maltrato, mientras la joven institutriz yacía en el piso del salón; con el fino canutero enterrado muy hondo en su ojo derecho, y el izquierdo, casi desorbitado.

Sarah Leagan se llevó las manos al rostro horrorizada.

¡Eliza!... ¡Eliza por Dios qué has hecho!

Esta profesora no me gusta mamita, es muy aburrida. No me deja salir al patio, no me deja jugar y no me deja tocar el piano.

¡Ay Eliza, Eliza! ¿Cómo es posible que hagas esto niña? ¡Esta es la tercera en lo que va del mes!

¡Pero mamita! – gimoteó la niña bajándose de un brinco del taburete del piano – esta era mala ¡muy mala! Me ponía demasiada tarea. Además ¡se atrevió a golpearme en mis manitas!

No sé qué vamos a hacer contigo ¿Dónde voy a encontrar otra maestra tan pronto?

La niña puso cara de inocencia y se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su muñeca de un mueble del salón.

¿Puedo salir a jugar mamita?

Ay... ¡sí! ¡Sí niña, vete a jugar! – exclamó la mujer mientras tomaba los brazos del cadáver e intentaba arrastrarla fuera del salón y la pequeña Eliza, muy contenta, se alejaba brincando y tarareando una alegre melodía, hacia el hermoso patio y los lebreles que la esperaban para jugar con ella.

¡Jhon! – exclamó la mujer a su marido, resoplando por el peso de la maestra muerta - ¡John, hay que conseguir otra institutriz, esta ya no sirvió!


End file.
